Secure computing environments that store and run software applications from a portable electronic Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) flash memory device plugged into a host computer are generally known, such as IronKey, Imation, Option CloudKey and Kobil mlDentity. Typically in such environments, the USB flash memory device itself is adapted to provide secure authentication to the associated service and data encryption. However, the USB flash memory devices, in known environments, rely at least in part on use of the host computer for processing and communication of data for a transaction. Therefore, known computing environments are susceptible to security breaches from malicious software or hardware resident on the host computer.
As such secure computing environments become more prevalent, there is a need for improved systems and techniques to provide enhanced security and utility of software application data that is stored and used by such devices.